The Hybridoma Facility of the Laboratory of Allergy and Immunochemistry collaborates with numerous laboratories in FDA, NIH and other institutions in the production and characterization of monoclonal antibodies (MAbs). During this reporting period, the Facility has conducted or assisted in nineteen hybridoma fusions. These fusions required screening by ELISA or Western blot of approximately 5700 wells of culture fluid as a result 330 lines and clones have been selected for further study and subsequently expanded in order to allow for frozen storage. Procedures have been initiated for eithg additional fusions scheduled during the next reporting period. The Facility has also conducted related procudures from previously completed fusions resulting in 49 lines being infused in mice and over a liter of ascites collected. Work has also been conducted to provide myeloma cells to two other laboratories, to grow cell lines in mass culture to collect over 2700 ml of protein free or regular media to determine immunogenicity of a protein in mice and to rescue cell lines damaged in shipment.